


Mystreet Smut Book

by Cr4zyK1d (PopitLockitWriteit)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Claiming Bites, Doggy Style, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Hickeys, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Neck Kissing, Nipple Biting, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Teasing, Voice Kink, Wall Sex, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopitLockitWriteit/pseuds/Cr4zyK1d
Summary: I cant write f/f or m/f, only m/m. (i mean i can, but, not good enough for my standards lolol) Enjoy the gay.
Relationships: Daniel/Rylan, Rylan/Blaze
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Rylan x Daniel

Chapter kinks: Biting (Daniel, Receiving) (Rylan, Giving/Receiving), Voice (Rylan, Giving), Praise (Daniel, Receiving), Overstimulation (Daniel, Receiving)

\------------------------

This chapter was suggested by one of my friends! Kudos to them for helping me with this idea.

\------------------------

" ah..! "

by the time rylan had lay daniel down on the bed, he was already dazed. from all the kissing and touching they had done earlier, his pants felt tighter, and a visible damp spot had formed against his crotch. 

" r-rylan... " he could barely bring himself to speak barely over a whisper, but still he managed. he pushed himself up on his elbows, legs weakly falling against the bed, spread apart, happily welcoming rylan as he crawled up on top of daniel, fingers curling into the bedsheets on either side of him. his tail wagged furiously behind him, and his ears bent down against the sides of his head. daniel lifted one hand, putting it up on rylan's chest with a whimper. " are... are you s-sure we should... d-do this? "

" i... i won't if.. you don't want me to... " rylan's grip on the bedsheets lessened, and he freed one hand from them, bringing it up on daniel's cheek. he gently ran his thumb along his cheek bone, leaning in closer to his face. " that's all up to you... "

daniel just felt himself getting hotter, already feeling sweat against the fur of his ears and tail, both curled against his body.

" i... " he bit his lip, glancing away, but not turning his head. " you wouldn't... like what's under all this anyways... "

" nonsense... " rylan smiled, pressing a soft peck to daniel's lip, pulling away after just a short second. " i already think you're beautiful. you'll look beautiful like this too... "

rylan kept himself up on his knees, taking back both hands, running them along daniel's sides and hips, easily tracing his way across his curves. daniel let out a whine, and a jolt from surprise. the fur on his tail bristled, but soon fell flat again from how gentle rylan was being. his body was just getting warmer by the second. he jolted again, feeling one of rylan's hand slip under his shirt, the warmth of his hand eagerly tracing along his side, feeling every inch of it, making daniel's whimpers louder.

he couldn't help himself now, could he..?

" i-i... i do... want you right now... " he felt so embarrassed saying dirty things like this. he knew better, but that wasn't stopping him from speaking up at all. " p-please, rylan... q-quit teasing... "

that didn't stop rylan though. he pushed daniel's shirt up, the fabric only slightly curling into his jacket, and rylan let both hands rest on daniel's sides. he let out a sigh, feeling the warmth of rylan's hands run down him, gently and carefully feeling him up, feeling just how warm his skin was getting. he leaned down, pressing a kiss on daniel's stomach, making him jump again. his tail twitched curiously, he was almost starting to like all of daniel's cute little twitches... it just enticed him further.

" are you really sure? " he hooked his hands around daniel's waist, fingers sliding into the spaces on his jeans where a belt would fit, if he had the need to put one on at all. his other hand rested against daniel's crotch, thumbing the wet spot, and making daniel's whole body shudder.

he let out a low whine, feeling his back lift off the bed an inch or so. " ah..! i-i'm sure, r-rylan... " his legs spread wider, further inviting the other over.

rylan's expression barely shifted, but his face visibly got redder, and there was more of a glimmer in his eyes now. daniel couldn't help staring up into them, his usual innocent look replaced with a half lidded, desperate glaze, mouth partially open, letting out his whines and whimpers, no longer bothering to hide them.

the other leaned back down, moving daniel's jacket collar out of his way, gripping it with his thumb and pointer finger so it'd stay out of his way. he pressed into him, trailing kisses along his neck. daniel felt himself relax, tilting his head back, giving rylan more access to his neck. god it felt good having it kissed like that... he moaned needily, taking his hands off the bed, wrapping them around rylan. one hand made its way behind the other wolf's head, making it up below one of his ears and gently scratching it, eliciting a soft whine from the other. his opposite hand found itself wrinkling rylan's shirt, pushing it up to reveal part of his back to the open air. he visibly shuddered at the sensation of the cold air against his back, but it warmed his face further. 

daniel's ears and tail quivered , ears further flattening down on his head, feeling the warmth of rylan's breath against his neck, as he gently poked his fangs against his soft, sensitive skin, and bit down, lightly tugging on the skin. daniel moaned deeply from the feeling, hands pressing down hard on rylan, almost pulling him down, like he was just begging for more... and more was soon to come. rylan removed his hand from daniel's crotch, the wet spot now bigger, and he let it move to the button and zipper. his eyes were shut, but even with one hand he was still able to undo the button, and pull the zipper down.

he pulled away from daniel's neck, leaving a small bite mark on him. he admired what he'd done for a moment, before his eyes slid themselves down to daniel's crotch, it now easy to tell just how hard he was from his wet underwear, and how far out now it was bulging. just to tease him, rylan slowly, painfully slowly, slid daniel's pants down, lifting up his legs a tad as he pulled them off, getting them inside out before they dropped to the floor.

daniel's legs were shaking with excitement. he needed this now more than ever. needed to release. while rylan was still being gentle, god was daniel ever so needy... 

a smirk seemed to fall on rylan's face seeing him like this. no one ever had the chance to get him riled up like this, and he was loving every moment of what was going on here. seeing daniel's cute expressions, hearing his soft whimpers, and seeing his body twitch every time he was touched....

" do you think you're ready now? " rylan leaned back down to daniel's neck, teasingly licking each individual indent his teeth had made on the other's skin.

" o-ooh... " all that came out as a response was a soft moan, and the smallest of nods. that was good enough for him. daniel's hands had fallen back on the bed, limply resting on the bed sheets, easily letting rylan overpower him. and he was quite glad for that. but he had to be gentle... this had to be daniel's first time. he had to watch it if he was going to make daniel feel comfortable.

he slid daniel's jacket down his shoulders, tugging his arms up to pull it off him. daniel seemed to regain some of his senses there, and his eyes widened with curiosity, and the same innocent he'd kept for so long, somehow... rylan tried not to focus on that, and pushed his hands under daniel's shirt, feeling his skin jump against his own. he felt his bulge in his pants, and bit back a whimper. he quickly composed himself, pulling the shirt up, sliding it off daniel's body, revealing all that was underneath.

" oh, daniel... " rylan took a moment to sit up, just to look the other's nearly naked body over. legs spread, ears and tail's fur glistening with sweat, making it stick to his skin. his face was cherry red, and his arms had come up over his chest; not exactly covering it, but still obstructing the view regardless. " you're still gorgeous like this... "

" r-rylan... " daniel's tail wagged, wrinkling the bed sheets each time it moved. the movement seemed to further embarrass him and his legs move together a few inches. daniel let out a squeak as rylan's hands gripped his thighs, and spread his legs back apart. they then made their way up to daniel's underwear, thumbs pushing underneath the edges, daniel's body once again shuddering, now in excitement instead of surprise. once more, rylan bit back a whimper from the bulge in his jeans, but his tail was wagging too quickly now for him to hide it much longer. 

he truly was nothing but excited at the moment. and daniel seemed to know it too. it made him happy seeing rylan just as excited as he was, but he wished they could go faster already...

luckily, they were about to. rylan quickly yanked daniel's underwear down, sliding it off, and dropping it with the rest of his clothes. daniel was nothing impressive underneath it, only a few inches, but still, a glimmer in rylan's eyes showed him the other was still impressed with it.

" y-your dick looks really cute... " daniel's face turned an even deeper shade of red hearing rylan talk like that, in that voice. it sent ripples across his body, and his dick twitched at the tip. he really was excited.

rylan's pants were unbearably tight now. he whined as he sat back, undoing his belt and wiggling out of his jeans, kicking them off onto the floor. he slid his hands out of the sleeves of his sweater, and pulled it off, messing up his hair as it went over his head. daniel's eyes stayed wide open in awe watching rylan strip down. he was shaking like a leaf. _oh dear god let me have him now..._

finally, rylan pushed his boxxers down, and kicked them to the floor, finally revealing his dick, bigger than daniel's but still showing the same amount of excitement.

daniel wanted to lurch forward, just to have his way with him, and his needy whines were making that painfully obvious. he sat up, as if really considering doing that, only for rylan to press two fingers to his lips, making him fall silent, and pushing him back on his back on the bed.

" be patient, daniel, " rylan was having fun playing with him. he intended to keep it that way. if he let daniel have his way, they'd be here all night just sucking eachother off. his opposite hand rested under daniel's chin, his thumb and pointer finger pressing on his chin, gently managing to pull his mouth open by tugging it down. he slid both fingers in, resting them on daniel's tongue.

daniel's ears twitched eagerly, and he whimpered with surprise.

" suck. " 

it was a simple order, but daniel was quick to listen. being careful of his fangs, he let his lips wrap around rylan's fingers, and he gently sucked them, rolling his tongue along them to cover them in his saliva.

after a minute or so, rylan pulled his fingers out, leading a small strand of saliva between daniel's lips and his fingers. he wiped the strand away, before moving his hand down between daniel's legs. daniel wanted to sit up, to know what rylan was doing, but when his fingers gently traced around his hole, he already guessed, and boy did it excite him like nothing had before...

he let out a low mix between a moan and a whine as one finger wiggled its way inside of him, barely pushing in but still making him feel full. the other wormed in after, and daniel's legs twitched, coming off the bed, wanting to be put together. but he refused to let them, he wanted rylan to see what he was doing and enjoy every second of it. 

rylan slowly slid his fingers inside, wiggling them to make sure he could make room. daniel panted lightly, one arm draping over his face, covering his eyes, even though they were shut tight like clams currently. he let out a much louder moan as rylan's fingers buried as deep inside him as they could go, and his knuckles curled up into spot inside his hole he thought no one would touch. had he known it was there, of course.

rylan seemed to guess how he was feeling, and his knuckles uncurled and re-curled into the spot, the tips of his fingers often brushed along there too.

daniel's body was a mess, becoming coated in sweat and warmth. his legs were quivering with pleasure, saliva sticking to his hole, and rylan's fingers inside him spreading him open, readying him for what was soon to come next.

he whined softly feeling rylan pull his fingers out, wiping them on the bed. " that should be good... we can start now. if... if you're still okay with this... "

" p-please, rylan..! " daniel's response was almost immediate. his needy voice cut through the air, and his arm came off his now open eyes, uncovering them and draping across his chest. " i-i need this, i-i need something i-in there... i-i want... to feel full... "

rylan's face lit up, both in surprise, and embarrassment. daniel wanted it so badly, and his dick twitched at the thought of having daniel at his complete mercy... but he smothered the thought. gentle. gentle. he wasn't ready for that yet. but rylan was eager to grant such a cute request.

his hands pressed onto daniel's hips, and his own rubbed against them, his dick teasing daniel's hole, still wet with saliva. daniel's whimpering had picked up again, and his hips were trying to move against rylan's, trying to push his dick inside on his own. rylan forced him back onto the bed, earning a whimper of protest from the other wolf.

" calm down, i'm taking control here. you can ride me later if you want to, " rylan sighed, pressing the tip hard against daniel's hole. he seemed to tense up from the feeling, and his hands came back to either side of his head, curling into the bed sheets, yanking them up in peaks. daniel's body was overflowing with euphoria right now. precum had already began to leak from the tip of his dick. but still, he wasn't satisfied yet, that was painfully obvious. he wanted to be _full_.

it's what he asked for, so that wish would be granted. with a final push, the tip broke into daniel's hole, a low moan echoing from his body, making his toes curl into the bedsheets, and legs wrap around rylan, wanting to push him deeper inside. rylan waited a moment so daniel could adjust. he was tense. that was no good...

soon after though, he relaxed with a sigh, and rylan felt confident to move again. slowly, more slid into him. then more, then more. eventually, his shaft was buried fully inside, pressing up against all of daniel's walls that were tightly clenched around him.

" a-are you still doing alright..? " rylan hated having to ask so much, but he just wanted to be careful. really, this felt like his first time all over again. he couldn't let this end in disaster.

" r-rylan... you're s-so... big... " daniel's hands weakly came off the bed, planting themselves on rylan's chest. " i-it feels... okay... i'm r-really full... "

" good... " rylan leaned down, kissing the tip of daniel's nose, making the other blush harder. " is it alright if i start moving? "

" p-please do, rylan... " _oh_ the way he kept saying his name in that _lust driven_ tone... it was going to drive rylan over the edge before he even had a chance to move. " i-i want... the _rest_ of you inside me too... "

ah, how can he turn that down..?

rylan let out a low sigh, resting his forehead against daniel's, the grip on his hips further tightened. he felt his dick pulsing eagerly, and he began to rock his hips back and forth, agonizingly slow, but still making it feel soo good...

daniel let out a whine as soon as rylan moved back, and it changed into a moan halfway through as rylan drove himself back inside.. he was hitting all the right places, and daniel was living for it. his hands were shaking against rylan's chest, and soon his arms wrapped themselves tightly around rylan's shoulders, pulling him further down... and accidentally angling him towards his neck.

rylan shivered feeling daniel's fangs and breath suddenly graze against his skin, and a moan passed him by as they dug in, gently chewing against his skin. " daniel... " he moaned out the other's name in a ragged breath, his tail wagging more vigorously now. daniel dug his teeth in deeper, making rylan cry out from pleasure. his nails dug into daniel's skin, and he felt his hips moving faster, almost without his control.

daniel's soft whimpers, lips quivering against rylan's skin; it was all too much already. he pulled away, dazedly staring at the bite marks he left on rylan's neck. a smile seemed to come to his face, before it quickly turned to an 'o' as rylan bit down hard against daniel's neck, making him nearly scream with pleasure. his body shivered much worse than it had before. he was so much warmer now.

he repeated daniel's motions, lightly chewing the skin, and he rolled his tongue against what skin was in his mouth. daniel was shaking so much, and eventually he cried out, louder, higher pitched than before, and rylan felt daniel's cum spurt against his stomach.

rylan whimpered as it dripped off his stomach, back onto daniel's. daniel's insides were clamped tightly around rylan's dick, like it was trying to suck him off in a way. _it felt fantastic_. he pulled his lips and fangs back, not even taking the time t look at his work. his eyes were tightly shut, focused on his movements.

" o-oh fuck... d-daniel..! " he was getting more needy now, more messy. daniel had already cum, now he had to finish. daniel was so dizzy with pleasure he didn't even hear rylan say his name, and just barely registered when their lips were shoved together. rylan couldn't help himself; that cute face just had to be kissed. once daniel came to his senses, he hungrily pressed his lips hard against rylan. rylan nearly pulled back, but daniel's arms around his shoulders yanked him down, deepening it further. he groaned against daniel's lips, and felt them slightly part. was he suggesting..?

 _oh god yes..._ rylan couldn't help himself. his own mouth parted, and his tongue snaked its way into daniel's mouth. daniel let out a groan, feeling their tongues intertwine and lap over eachother. he didn't bother to fight back against rylan's tongue, he let him do as he pleased with him.

and he did do as he pleased. rylan wasn't focused on being gentle anymore, he was focused on making daniel feel good. and he was already leaking precum again. rylan felt his own slick out of the tip, which only encouraged him to thrust faster. he pulled daniel's hips up off the bed just a little, really starting to ram into him now. he barely realized this angle let him slam against the spot he'd grazed with his fingers earlier. he drove daniel over the edge. right then and there, he fell apart into a moaning, whimpering, pleading mess, back arched off the bed, and nails dug into rylan's shoulders..

he moaned against rylan's lips, bringing his hands up behind his head again, and taking hold of rylan's ears. rylan whined as daniel gently tugged on them, making them twitch in his hands. they both broke the kiss, desperate for air. that didn't stop their continuing moans, however. a small strand of saliva stuck between their lips but it went ignored as rylan opened his eyes again, and daniel did the same.

they stared at eachother in the eyes, seeing desperation in both. daniel in particular seemed the most needy.

" r-rylan... i-i'm going to c-cum again..! " daniel moaned out, rolling his head back on the bed.

" u-ugh... m-me too, d-daniel.. " hearing his name moaned like that made daniel's body twitch, and his dick stiffen. _oh_ it felt _so good_ to hear that sound..!

" r-rylan... a-ahh... s-say my name more, p-please... " now he was pleading. and that just turned him on even further. he tugged on rylan's ears again, earning another moan.

" oh..! d-daniel..! " he was granting his wish, and daniel was having fun with it. he kept tugging on rylan's ears, and rubbed circles into the backs of them with two fingers. since daniel was a werewolf too, he knew all the perfect spots to hit to get rylan off. and with each tug and rub, rylan kept moaning out his name, whimpering and whining with it, begging for more tugs, more rubbing... his thrusting had gotten so sporadic now he'd almost forgotten about it, and he wondered how either of them were keeping their composure together.

until... they weren't. 

with a low groan, daniel moaned out rylan's name again, right up in his ear as he yanked his head down, and bit onto it, harder than he had rylan's neck. and with that, rylan let out a cry, his voice cracking in the midst of it as he buried himself deep inside of daniel, as deep as he could go, and spurt cum inside him, it smacking against that sweet spot rylan had found, making cum burst out of daniel's dick again, and cover them once more. it began to leak out of daniel's hole onto the bed from how much had spurt inside, but they could clean that up later.

slowly, they both began to relax, their breathing heavy and hard, and their bodies coated in sweat and cum. the fur on their ears and tails plastered down against their skin from all the sweating. daniel had tears in his eyes, and he whimpered as he pulled his mouth off rylan's ear, letting his head drop hard back onto the bed.

rylan had almost collapsed on top of him. his body was so tired suddenly...

" r...rylan... " weakly, daniel spoke up, letting rylan lift up his head again.

" mm... y-yes..? "

" that... w-was a lot of fun... c-can we... do it again..? "

he's still needy, even now. rylan pushed down on daniel's hips, making them rest on the bed again as he slowly pulled his limp dick out, earning a bark of protest from daniel. 

" m-m..maybe later... i-i'm so tired... w-we should rest, and... and then after we wake up, if.. you're still up for it, of course, we can do it again... how's that sound? "

" t-that sounds good... " nervously, daniel played with his hands, noting how sticky with sweat they were. " can... can we shower? a-and cuddle? "

" y-yes... w-we can. "

" a-and... um... do we have to put our clothes back on..? "

" n-no, we don't. do you want to..? "

" ...no... i-i wanna be able to stare at your body for a little longer... "

" heh... i-i can agree with that on your part. come on, i-i'll help you up, and we'll take a quick shower... "

" t-thank you, rylan... "


	2. Rylan x Blaze

Chapter kinks: Biting (Rylan, Receiving), Face-Fucking (Blaze, Giving), Nipple Play (Blaze, Giving) (Rylan, Receiving)

\------------------------

Remember when it was hinted in the Rylan x Daniel chapter that Rylan _wasn't_ a virgin? Well, consider this a continuation of that...

Takes place in the later years of PDH.

\------------------------

how did it start like this? one minute they were walking down the hall together, the next, rylan had his back to the wall, legs spread out, and lips pressed against blaze's. their tails were wagging excitedly, and their tongues were playing together. blaze's hand was between rylan's legs, roughly thumbing his crotch, making him whimper with every press against it. he was so hard that it was starting to hurt, and blaze seemed to be the same way, but he was keeping it together much better than rylan was. he wasn't as needy and desperate for relieve.

they finally pulled away from the kiss, panting softly, ears pressing down to the sides of their head.

both of them were too eager to do this than to worry about who could find them here. rylan's whimpers refused to cease, and he quickly undid the buttons on his blazer, and slid his tie off, dropping it to the ground. he wanted to keep going, but blaze pinning him back to the wall stopped him. he looked up at the bigger wolf, feeling his tail temporarily stop wagging.

blaze leaned down, pressing soft kisses to rylan's neck. " try not to go too fast... " he pushed his hands up under rylan's blazer. " i want to be able to see you at every stage. "

rylan's body was so warm, he just wanted to get this over with... but they both had to feel good for this to be... right. right? right! " o...okay... "

he whined as blaze slid his hand up, pulling his hands over rylan's shoulders, gripping onto the blazer and sliding it down off rylan's shoulders, it dropping to the floor and wrinkling into itself. before rylan realized it, his tail was wagging again, and his shirt was unbuttoned, spread apart to show himself. his face flushed red, and he pulled his shirt together, wanting to cover himself again. he squeaked as blaze suddenly grabbed both his wrists in one hand, pinning his arms to the wall, and using his other hand to push the shirt apart. he let his hand slide below it, and rylan whined feeling it graze his skin. and in this position now, he couldn't do anything about it, couldn't even shy away. not like he minded, but it was so overwhelming like this...

" ah-! " a gasp slipped by him as blaze leaned down, pushing his shirt further apart to reveal one of his nipples. his thumb grazed across it, making it twitch. he gently pinched it, finally getting a moan out of rylan. his hand finally let go of both of rylan's wrists, and both of his hands rested against his sides, pulling him in close as his lips wrapped around his nipple, and he sucked gently. rylan's moans were soft right now, but they were bound to get worse. he didn't know what to do with his hands now, so instead he opted to wrap his arms around blaze's shoulders, and press his fingers into them.

" ahh... a-ah... " blaze's tongue gently flicked rylan's nipple, making him moan just the slightest pitch higher each time. his sucking was insistent, slowly beginning to overwhelm the other. he brought his other hand up to the opposite nipple, gently squeezing and flicking it. rylan was just getting harder now, and he was _desperate_ to get out of his pants. blaze saw that, so instead, he kept going. teasing him was too fun to stop right now. and he tasted good...

" b-bla...blaze... " rylan's voice cracked with desperation. he hated begging, but at this point it felt like he had to to get what he wanted. " q-quit... quit teasing... j-just f-fuck me already... "

blaze hummed, pulling his mouth and hand off rylan. " well, i can't turn down such a cute request like that... "

rylan's face was turning bright red again. he could barely handle being complimented like this. blaze's hands came to his hips, and he tensed up. his hips gently swayed as blaze undid his belt, pushing his pants down around his ankles. blaze pushed rylan down to the floor, letting his back rest against the cold marble wall behind him. rylan shuddered, his back arching to get off the wall. he glanced back to it, but when he looked back up to blaze, his eyes went wide in awe. blaze had undone his button and zipper, and pushed his boxxers down, so his dick could be out. and _dear god_ he was _big_.

rylan was already imagining all kinds of things blaze could do to him with that.

" go ahead. "

" e-eh? "

" you can touch it, we're doing this anyways. "

well, he couldn't turn blaze down...

rylan whimpered, leaning forward and bringing both his hands up, wrapping them around blaze's dick. he kissed the tip, fitting some of it in his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around it. he heard a deep sigh come from blaze, so he felt like he was doing good. he fit the rest of the tip in his mouth, gently sucking it, and being careful of his fangs. his hands slowly began to moving along the other's dick, feeling every inch of it up and down, tracing the lines along it. it felt much better to be doing this to someone than trying to do it to himself... he had to please better than he would for himself, that was a fact.

rylan hummed, trying to keep his composure. he shut his eyes, moving his hands down the base, and slowly pulling more of his dick in his mouth. he was having a hard time fitting all of it, _curse my gag reflex_ , but he was trying his best to. and blaze was more than willing to help, just... in other ways.

blaze's hand went behind rylan's head, and he moved both of rylan's off his dick. rylan looked up at him innocently, and blaze's ears flicked, face flushing from such a cute sight. he brought himself back together, and pushed his hips forward, sliding more of his dick in rylan's mouth. the other whimpered in surprise, the fur on his ears and tail bristling. slowly, the rest slid in his mouth, all the way... until it's fully buried in rylan's mouth, the tip brushing the back of rylan's throat.

he was whimpering softly still, and tears perked in his eyes. but it didn't hurt, it just felt so good. he whined and shut his eyes tightly as blaze began moving his hips, thrusting in and out of his mouth. he felt his lips move gently against his dick, and he brought his hands up to rest against blaze's hips. the other's hands moved down to his shoulders, and the top of his head pressed against the wall behind rylan. his eyes were shut, and he seemed to be enjoying himself so far. rylan was too, it was just much less obvious because of how his expression was right now.

a low moan escaped from blaze, and he thrusted faster. rylan tried to bark in protest, but was fully silenced by the dick still pushing down hard in his mouth. he let his eyes close again, and tried to enjoy the feeling of being face-fucked. it was something he never expected to feel for his first time, but... with how blaze was, rylan didn't expect he'd go easy on him either. he was _definitely_ going to be sore by the end of this.

he was more surprised when blaze actually pulled out, giving rylan time to breathe. he coughed, wiping his own saliva off his mouth, before realizing a new taste that was in his mouth. something salty... precum?

he squeaked as blaze picked him up, and spun him around, his face now towards the wall, and back towards blaze, who pushed him down again onto his hands and knees.

rylan glanced back behind him, as blaze got down on his knees, and his tail bristled feeling the tip of his dick against his hole.

" ah- y-you're going to be gentle, right? " he couldn't help asking now. he had to be sure.

blaze hummed, putting his hands up on rylan's sides, gently rubbing them, and going over his hips as well. " i'll try my best.. " rylan whimpered as blaze relaxed him, his body slowly becoming less and less tense with his touches.

he whined as the tip poked against his hole harder, but he pressed back against it. he cried out as it slid inside him, burying itself within him. rylan's arms became too weak for him to hold up the front of his body, and his head rested against the floor on his arms. blaze gripped onto his tail, lightly tugging on it, earning a moan from rylan, before he started to slowly push the rest in. and it was then rylan realized... blaze was _much_ bigger actually inside him. he felt bigger than he had when he was in his mouth earlier.

" b-blaze..! " he looked back, watching blaze lurch forward, burying the rest deep inside him. he cried out again, tears perking in his eyes, and he clenched around the other's dick. his body was shivering, and at first, it hurt just because of how big the other was. but blaze started running his hands along rylan's sides again, gently massaging him. he bent down, hands running up over rylan's chest, gently flicking his still sensitive nipples, making rylan moan softly. he felt his insides no longer tight now, and blaze hooked rylan's nipples between his fingers, gently squeezing them. rylan whined, his tail beginning to wag again with excitement. his eyes closed, and he felt his hips shudder back against blaze. blaze growled deeply, tightening the hold on the other wolf's nipples. rylan's body shuddered from that, and a low moan dragged out from him.

blaze took that as his chance then, slowly, he pulled back, pulling some of his dick out from rylan, giving him a moment of relief. he began to thrust slowly; all the way in, halfway out. rylan's dick twitched from the movements, and he began whimpering again. his nails tried to dig into the floor, and his teeth bared together. blaze leaned down, dragging his tongue along rylan's ear, earning a flick from it, before he bit down on it, lightly tugging it with his fangs. rylan's eyes opened again, and his moans pitched. with that, blaze began to pick up the pace, lightly smacking against him. his fingers moved instead to press and rub on rylan's nipples, earning louder, higher whimpers from the wolf underneath him.

rylan could barely contain all that was happening to him right now. his body was so overloaded with pleasure, he may as well be getting high off it. his legs are shaking so badly now that blaze is really the only thing keeping him from collapsing to the floor. and even then, he's trying to ram him into it. his moans just got louder and deeper, as blaze continued to eagerly thrust into him. 

blaze continued to pick up the pace, pushing deeper into him and driving faster and faster inside him. rylan could barely make coherent moans out anymore, everything was a frenzy at the moment. blaze's fingers tugged on rylan's nipples, and he'd moved to bite rylan's other ear, licking what skin and fur came into his mouth. rylan could just barely register what was happening to him anymore. all he knew was he felt _really_ good.

his moans continued to grow louder, as did the pounding against his hips. he just got louder, and higher, ever so desperately crying out for this. he was amazed he hadn't been silenced yet. his body was shaking so violently, his tail wagging more eagerly than ever, even as it was tugged on. he was being overstimulated at every part of his body that felt good.

he whimpered, and soon let out a cry as the knot in his stomach finally popped, sending spurts of cum all over the floor, and a squeak sounded from him, going after a low moan as he felt warmth cascade across his insides, eagerly coating them, and dripping down his thighs. it dripped to the floor behind him. but the pounding against his backside still didn't cease. in fact, it just got more violent now. the one good part was the release of pressure around his nipples.

he was spun around, and slammed up against the wall, his legs hanging in the air, hips being tightly squeezed. he whimpered, staring up at blaze. now that he got a good look at him, he could see just how good this felt, not just for him. his blazer and shirt were both undone, the blazer nearly falling off his arms, his pants and boxxers had fallen to his ankles on the floor. his pupils had slits in them, and they were half-lidded, glazed with lust. _dear god he's so hot..._

rylan's thoughts were cut off with a load moan as their position made him realize something. from this angle, the other's dick was directly slamming up into his prostate, sending endless waves of pleasure across his body. his skin and fur jumped and bristled, and his mouth was almost permanently hung open now. his arms managed to wrap around blaze, nails digging into his arms and shoulders. blaze pressed closer to him, his head lowering, lips going back around rylan's nipple, and his own arms wrap around rylan's waist. the whole time, his pounding into the other hadn't stopped. at this rate, he'd be bruised by the time they got done. rylan whimpered feeling blaze's fangs bite down on his nipple, gently tugging it, still careful not to hurt him even with what he was doing to the other's behind.

considering blaze had just came, he was already close. he whimpered softly, like a puppy, before he began cumming again, filling rylan up, and it began to leak out again, dripping off him. rylan whined as he came too, spurting cum on their chests and stomachs.

rylan's legs were shaking so badly, his whole body was weak and limp with pleasure. blaze sighed as he slowly pulled out, taking his mouth off the other's abused nipple, pulling rylan in close and kissing him softly for a moment. rylan managed to come back to earth long enough to kiss back. blaze set him down, and he tried to stand on his own, but he fell back against the wall just by trying. blaze lifted him up, taking their clothes off the ground, with a chuckle.

" i'm... gonna have to carry you around all day now, aren't i? "

" m-maybe... you went a little too h-hard on me, blaze... i-it still felt... _amazing_ but... "

" it's alright, i get it. we'll head to the locker room and shower, and i'll help you around until you gotta go home, okay? "

" o-okay... "


End file.
